Mardi Gras Surprise
by ChainsLeatherSex
Summary: Jou is at a Mardi Gras party and gets a cute surprise


A/N Hello! throws colorful beads for everyone I LOVE MARDI GRAS! I love the parties, the sex, the love, the colors! EVERYTHING! cept hangovers... dun like thoose... ANYWAYS read read read!

Jou moved through the crowd with difficulty. His tight black jeans and black shirt were getting hot in the sweating mass of dancers. Then again they had reason to celebrate, it was a day of celebration! IT WAS FAT TUESDAY! Or as the French call it- Mardi Gras! He finally made it to the bar and ordered a drink. He lifted his colorful mask (1) so he could sip the cool exotic drink. He leaned back and forgot that he was on a stool, therefore falling right onto the next persons lap, which unfortunately recognized him as someone he didn't want on his lap…

"Mutt…?" Jou was very confused in his intoxicated state. The 'pet' name sounded very familiar… oh wait Kaiba called him that!

"Are yoouush like welated to Kaiba?" his words were barely audible. The masked person before him shook his head

"No… no relations whatsoever puppy…" Jou leaned up and pulled his mask down. He glanced over at the man, he was wearing black leather pants, a silky light blue top, and a black feathered mask, mixed with gold and silver. Jou leaned against the counter heavily and muttered something under his breath.

"What did you say" the person sitting next to Jou asked. Jou sighed and repeated the phrase louder this time

"I just wish that Kaiba would call me that instead of the usual insults he comes up with…" he was happy he had pulled down his mask, a blush decorated his cheeks as he thought of his blue eyed love. Unfortunately the love was not mutual. Seto wasn't even gay…

"Who is this Kaiba person?" Jou sighed and repeated

"Trust me… it would take forever to describe such a person as him…" the alcohol was slowly leaving his system, but with that came a slowly growing headache.

"Tell me.." Jou sighed again. Asking the bartender for a glass of cold water. He figured what would it hurt to tell this stranger about his love, its not like he would care… or even remember him the next morning. He grinned sheepishly at that thought. He took a gulp of the cool liquid and started his tale.

"Well.." he began, his audience (one bar stool guy) shifted to get comfy on the wooden stool "It all started when we had to choose partners for Chemistry…"

3 hours later

"And then the way his facial features get when he is really into a book or class…" he trailed off, hoping he hadn't bored his companion. Quite the contrary though it seemed… the man was sitting straight up and thinking hard. He frowned and then asked the blonde a question

"Are you sure he doesn't care for you back?" the masked listener asked. Jou nodded

"He pushes me into the wall when we pass in the halls, I see him glaring at me during Trig (2) and other stupid things…" he reached for another drink. He had gone back to the pain relieving mixture of chocolate, triple sec (3), and some illegal alcoholic thing about halfway through his story. The listener lifted up Jous mask, and his own, just enough for the mouths to show… and leaned over and kissed Jou soundly. Jou wasn't about to protest either, he was morbid after talking about Seto for so long and this was a welcomed affection. He didn't even care if the man was just taking advantage of him, and he was to intoxicated to get him to leave him alone. When they parted the listener whispered huskily in Jou's ear

"I have a hotel booked just next door, lets go." Jou nodded and followed breathlessly after the shadowy lover.

They burst through the room door, kissing passionately, madly, and all the above. They tossed their masks, clothes, and anything else aside.

AFTER EVERYTHING THAT I DON'T WANT TO GO INTO DETAIL ABOUT

Jou panted heavily and looked at his sleeping lover, but could only make out a few details on the moonlit face… tussled brown hair and smooth complexion. He sighed, not caring what his lover looked like, as long as Jou was loved it didn't matter… nothing mattered.

The next Day!

Jou woke up and heard a shower going, his unnamed Lover must have been in there. He felt guilty for just running off to have a one night stand with someone he will probably never see again… I mean he was here on Vacation and it was very very doubtful anyone else from Domino had come to New Orleans for that night, and had run into him, and had sex with him. His thoughts drifted to home… to Yugi… to school… and finally to Seto. He felt a deep longing in his gut, matched with guilt again at betraying the one he loved.

"Well screw Kiaba! Its not like he even loved me back…" he was about to rant some more when a smooth voice interrupted him

"Well you've already done the first, and the second you are so wrong about…" Jou's eyes widened and he slowly turned around… and there, with the steam pouring out behind him….

"Seto…" Jou breathed out huskily…

"Aw common! I just recovered from last nights scandalous act of sinful desires!" Seto whined. Seto's words went unheard as he was promptly tackled by his new found blonde lover.

A/N

Ok these are the numbers thingys and thanks for reading my story! THANK YOOU!

(1) If you are unsure why him and the 'unnnamed' dude had masks on then you are cluless. One of the biggest points of Mardi Gras is to wear masks and be mysterious. I have two!

(2)I have no clue what math thing does Seniors take!

(3)I love tripled sec, its like an orange flavored version of peppermint shnapps!

ok GOTTA GO!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
